


Numbness

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’è l’umidità appiccicosa dei primi giorni di caldo, c’è il chiacchiericcio animato degli studenti, un’onda umana riversa in giardino per acchiappare gli stralci di un inverno che è stato difficile da mandare via durante l’intervallo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numbness

C’è l’umidità appiccicosa dei primi giorni di caldo, c’è il chiacchiericcio animato degli studenti, un’onda umana riversa in giardino per acchiappare gli stralci di un inverno che è stato difficile da mandare via durante l’intervallo.   
Andrebbe bene, se ci si fermasse a questo. Andrebbe bene, a John, se non fosse per il torpore dato dalla temperatura troppo alta, per camicia appiccicata sulle braccia, per le labbra di Sherlock che seduto a cavalcioni sopra di lui gli strappa un gemito, e poi un altro, mentre ondeggia col bacino contro il suo e i suoi denti affondano nella carne morbida delle sue labbra, facendolo rabbrividire. La sua testa macina pensieri futili, per quando quella bocca invitante cerchi di cacciarli via con insistenza, la lingua calda che accarezza il suo labbro inferiore, il suo respiro che lo sta lentamente mandando fuori di testa.   
Non può farlo. No. Sherlock è ancora minorenne, per Dio – Sherlock è il figlio di Satana incarnato e mandato lì per fargli perdere il senno e possibilmente farlo licenziare e allontanare da qualsiasi istituto. Le mani prudono per allontanarlo, ma finisce col stringergli le cosce con l’impellente desiderio di strappargli via tutto di dosso, rovesciarlo contro la scrivania e lasciare via libera all’istinto, ah, se solo potesse.  
“Se solo i suoi stupidi e inutili principi morali non la frenassero, professor Watson.”  
Gli infila la lingua in bocca solo per non dover essere sottoposto ad ulteriori torture. Immagine di allargargli le natiche per entrargli dentro e scoparlo così forte da fargli smettere di parlare è un sogno che vuole e non vuole allo stesso tempo che si realizzi _all’istante._  
Quando la campanella trilla fuori dalla sua classe, John sente un tuffo al cuore mentre di colpo scatta sulla sedia, guardandosi intorno con la gola secca e gli occhi che pizzicano per il sonno.  
Non c’è nessuno, in classe. Fuori chiacchierano ancora tutti, il vociare che si fa più forte man mano che gli studenti tornano al loro posto. John si passa una mano sul viso, lasciandola scorrere fino a raggiungere il collo dove si ferma per sentire il battito accelerato del suo cuore. “Dio santissimo.” sibila tra le dita, lasciando gli occhi liberi di schizzare ovunque, abbassando poi lo sguardo per vedere tra le sue gambe un bozzo che spera si sgonfi presto – Dio, che imbarazzo.  
Sherlock entra in quel momento, fermandosi sulla porta per guardarlo con un mezzo sorriso che si allarga quando John sente il suo viso andare a fuoco.   
“Non ha un bell’aspetto, professore.” mormora con voce bassa, e per un istante John ha paura che si avvicini alla cattedra e veda più di quello che deve, ma per fortuna non va così, e non può che trarne un sospiro di sollievo.  
“No. Per questo mi faciliterai il lavoro stando calmo e in silenzio al tuo posto per tutta la lezione, Holmes.”  
“Forse.”   
Non uscirà vivo da quel posto, ne è certo.


End file.
